


With The Sun

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore





	With The Sun

The bed was empty beside him when Lorcan was lured from the tendrils of slumber.

Elide’s body gone from his side didn’t surprise him; it was always like this, on this day, of every year since he could remember.

On this day, she would not speak. She would not laugh, she would not sing, she would not dance.

She would rise with the sun and sit among the wild grasses that grew.

Their seaside cottage would be silent on this day, the only sound would be the wind traveling through and tickling the chimes she had strung everywhere, their tinkling laughter somehow subdued on this day; as though they knew.

As though they knew that it was a day of sadness, a somber day where the sun would rise, where the rays would play with the waves, where the clouds would settle lazily above them but a day where the sun in her soul would not rise, a day where no smile would shine on her face, a day when her heart hurt for the ones she had lost.

On this day her hair would not frolic in the breeze, on this day her eyes would not catch the beams of sun. On this day his raven haired love would mourn the loss of her parents, on this day she would stay silent.

He would sit with her, her slim frame between his legs and her back, curved like the weight of her heart pulled her down, pressed against his chest.

They would sit and say nothing, she would occupy her restless hands by touching his with an artist’s grace and scrutiny.

She would gift featherlight kisses to his fingers, the only way she knew how to give him her heart.

He would do nothing in return, he knew that she would not want it.

Eventually she would fall asleep, her grief exhausting her and when she did, he would carry her in his arms to their bed, where he would place her down with soul shattering tenderness, allowing himself one press of his lips to her forehead.

When the sun left their horizon, she would reachor him in her sleep and he would let her hands tug, tug, tug his body closer to hers, letting her body mold to his, letting their beings become one.

But today was like no other before it.

She stood a top a cliff, screaming her tragedy to the angry waters below, the frothy waves slamming themselves against the rock over and over.

She was loud, her cries battling with the crash of the waves below her, battling with the rain that slammed down around her.

He walked beside her and said nothing; there was nothing to be said.

Her grief drove her to exhaustion and she collapsed to the ground, Lorcan’s arms catching and gently guiding her down, settling her against him.

Elide buried her face in his soft woollen sweater and weeped, her whimpers muffled by the bulky knit fabric.

When her small figure began to quake and shiver in his arms, he stood with her still cradled in his arms and walked back to their little house.

The windows surrounding their seaside home protected them against the violent rain that pelted the glass.

He thought the weather mirrored his wife’s emotions, the anger of the waves throwing themselves against the rock face, the tragedy in every raindrop that fell to the ground.

He walked straight into their bathroom, setting her on the sink counter as he drew a warm bath for her, dumping in the oils and essences that she wordlessly passed to him.

The steam from the water floated through the small room, the scent of lavender and elderberry perfuming the air that surrounded them.

He turned back towards her and she held up her arms. Lorcan delicately pulled her soaked hoodie from her shivering frame and she stood up. He kneeled before her and drew her leggings off her legs, the gesture intimate but not sexual.

He stood, his towering build dwarfing hers. Elide walked around him and unclasp her bra and stepped out of her underwear, slipping into the fragrant water.

Lorcan made no move to join her, choosing to seat himself on the tile beside the bath. His hand rested against the lip of the copper tub and her lithe fingers traced his, her love pouring through her finger tips and warming his being.

“Will you join me, Lorcan?” Her voice was hoarse and broken, her throat raw from her tragedy.

“Always.” He made quick work of shedding his garments and she moved forward in the bath, allowing him to seat himself in the clouded water behind her, her body caged by his legs on either side. Elide settled against him and rested her head back on his shoulder.

She traced his hands, as though the action were a soothing balm for her fragmented soul. “I miss them.”

Lorcan pressed his lips lightly to the side of her neck, right over her pulse. “I know, my love.”

The streams of vapour surrounding them lulled her into a restful state. When he felt her heart slow, he rose from the bath with her tucked to him and went to their bed, settling down gently with her body curled with his.

He soon followed her to the realm of dreams, a land where the sun had risen today.


End file.
